


Take My Bones My Heart Is Yours

by mlbee



Series: Running Home to You [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlbee/pseuds/mlbee
Summary: Mikael goes for a visit.





	Take My Bones My Heart Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Me, still posting for this ship long after the fandom as all but disappeared? You bet! This has been sitting in my files for almost a year, so I might as well post it. I've got two more stories in this series before it's finished. No knowing exactly when it will be finished, but one day it will.

“God I missed you,” Jonas breathed as he wrapped his arms around Mikael. It was raining, as it usually was in Oxford, and Mikael recoiled as Jonas pressed his cold nose into his neck.

“Ah!” He squealed. “Jesus, I forgot how annoying you are when it’s cold.”

Jonas laughed, shaking his nose at Mikael’s scrunched up face. “You love me and my cold nose,” he said.

“Ugh I guess,” he said with a smile, kissing his boyfriend. They separated and held hands, walking out into the rain. MIkael shivered and pulled his hood up, tightening it around his face. Jonas laughed and turned his face up to the sky, letting the rain soak his curls. Mikael smiled at the contrast between the two of them. How could he love this strange boy who practically stalked him in an art museum, who loved the winter and the cold and wanted nothing more than to keep learning and growing and loving? He was unbelievably lucky.  
  
“So what are we gonna do today?” Mikael asked, flinging his bag on the floor and sitting down on Jonas’s bed.

“What do you want to do today?” Jonas asked, straddling Mikael’s legs. He brushed Mikael’s hair back from his face. He leaned down, running his (still cold) nose along Mikael’s until their lips brushed. Mikael felt Jonas smile into the almost kiss and then he felt a cascade of cold water fall across his neck and shoulders.  
  
“Ah!” He screamed. “Seriously?”  
  
Jonas was laughing as he pulled back and Mikael couldn’t keep the smile off his face.  
  
“You’re the worst, you know that?”  
  
“Yeah I know,” Jonas said, cheeky. He leaned down again for another kiss but Mikael avoided his lips.  
  
“I’m not kissing you while you’re cold and wet,” he said.

“Oh come on, don’t be mean,” Jonas said leaning in again.  
  
“No way,” Mikael said, grabbing his arms and holding him back. Jonas reached his face forward, making kissy faces and pushed forward until Mikael was laying back on the bed, gut hurting from laughter.

“You still won’t kiss me now?” Jonas said hovering over top of him.  
  
“Nope,” Mikael said, lips popping on the P then curling under.  
  
“Such a shame,” Jonas whispered, kissing the side of his nose, then the corner of his mouth, the underside of his jaw, his neck. Mikael squirmed underneath him, but Jonas pinned him down.

“There’s so much rain in your hair,” Mikael groaned.  
  
“Oh my god,” Jonas rolled off him and standing up. “Fine,” he said toweling off his hair and pulling it back into a bun. “There. Happy?”

Mikael’s teeth dragged across his lower lip. Jonas rolled his eyes but smiled, going back over to the bed. Mikael tugged him down, and pressed a kiss into his full lips. Jonas smiled into it and knotted his fingers in Mikael’s hair.  
  
“Ah,” he gasped. “Your hands are cold too.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Jonas said dropping his head onto Mikael’s shoulder. “There’s no winning with you is there?”

“You know I’m not built for the cold!”

“You’re Norwegian!”  
  
“Still.”

Jonas groaned and nuzzled his face into Mikael’s neck. “So where do we go from here?” He asked looking up.  
  
“We could take a shower?” Mikael suggested, looking at Jonas out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“We?”  
  
Mikael shrugged.  
  
Jonas’s face burst into a smile. “Okay,” he said eagerly standing up and pulling Mikael after him. Mikael laughed and let himself be tugged into the bathroom.  
  
They undressed in a shy awkward mess of kissing, and climbed in the shower.

“This definitely looks more fun in the movies,” MIkael said, arms folded across his chest.

Jonas laughed and pulled him into a hug, letting the small, warm stream of water wash over them both. They helped each other wash their hair, and kissed wetly and giggled at the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
“Will you still put your hair in a bun?” Mikael asked Jonas after they got dressed.

“Are you seriously that squeamish about my wet hair?”  
  
“No you just look really hot,” he said, pulling Jonas in by the hips.

Jonas rolled his eyes but kissed Mikael, pulling away to put his hair up. He quirked his eyebrows at Mikael and kissed him again.  
  
They hugged, and stood in the bathroom, enveloped by heat and warmth.  
  
“I don’t want to leave,” Mikael whined.  
  
“It’ll be warmer in bed,” Jonas said.  
  
“I meant you,” Mikael said quietly.  
  
“Hey,” Jonas said pulling back. He ran his hands up to Mikael’s neck, cupping them around and lightly massaging it with his thumbs. “You’re not allowed to be sad about that yet. You just got here.”  
  
“I know,” Mikael said. “It’s just…I miss you.”  
  
“I’m right here,” Jonas said, touching their foreheads together.  
  
“I know,” Mikael blinked quickly to try and keep the tears from falling, but the thickness in his voice didn’t escape Jonas’s notice.  
  
“Let’s just stay here today,” Jonas said. “Is that okay?”  
  
Mikael nodded against him and let himself be pulled into another hug.  
  
“I love you,” Jonas said. “And I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too,” Mikael smiled  
  
They were quiet as they left the bathroom, softly holding hands and crawling into bed. They showed each other new songs and kissed occasionally but mostly just held each other as the day went by. Mikael dozed to the sound of Jonas breathing, and the patter of rain against the window. He felt warm and safe in the cocoon of Jonas’s arms and duvet.  
  
“Did you have a good nap?” Jonas asked when Mikael groggily opened his eyes.  
  
He nodded, gently, not quite ready to wake up. “Sorry I kinda ruined the mood today.”

“You didn’t ruin it,” Jonas said.  
  
“I made us both sad though,” he said. “And now I’m wasting my time with you by sleeping.”  
  
“Stop,” Jonas said gently. “You’re only making me sad because you think you’re making me sad.”  
  
“What?”

Jonas smiled, “I mean that I’m sad you have to leave in two days. But that doesn’t take away from how happy I am that you’re here. And who gives a shit if you’re sleeping? Sleeping with you is my favorite thing to do. And I’d rather be in this bed with you, full of emotions, than outside in the rain pretending to be happy doing something.”  
  
Mikael’s eyes were wet and Jonas ran a thumb underneath them. “Here we don’t have to hide anything,” he said.  
  
Mikael wrapped his arms around Jonas’s waist and buried his face in his chest. “I love you.”  
  
“I know,” Jonas said, pressing a kiss into his hair. “I love you too.”

Mikael pushed himself up and kissed Jonas. It was gentle at first, nothing but lips against lips. But Mikael’s hand found its way to Jonas’s neck, tipping his chin up so Mikael could deepen the kiss. His knees braced on either side of Jonas’s hips, and Jonas’s hands snuck into the pocket of Mikael’s hoodie.  
  
“You’re my favorite person in the whole world,” Mikael whispered in between kisses.

Jonas let out a breath and his mouth curled into a smile. “You’re incredible.”  
  
His hands ran up under Mikael’s sweatshirt and made him shiver. Jonas tugged his sweatshirt up and pressed kisses along his abdomen, and Mikael’s eyes dropped closed. Jonas’s warm breath ghosted over his neck as Mikael’s hands reached up, tugging the hair tie out of Jonas’s hair.  
  
They kissed until their mouths were sore and the light outside was dark. They ordered Chinese takeout and ate it in bed and kissed some more. They spent the whole weekend wrapped up in each other, making a safe haven out of Jonas’s bed, thinking nothing of the world outside of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [tumblr](https://whenispeakicrossmyfingers.tumblr.com/). <3


End file.
